Derniers moments ensemble!
by wiwi loves ron-hermy
Summary: Le dernier jourà Poudlard pour les 7ème, McGo organise une mini interview où chaque élève doit répondre à une question, et celle d'Hermione trouble cette dernière et la pousse à s'enfuir. OS RXH


**DERNIERS MOMENTS ENSEMBLE**

Hermione entra souriante à la salle. Son tour était enfin arrivé. C'était la fin de la septième année, et précisément, le dernier jour de la dernière année au collège de sorcellerie. Hermione se sentait un peu malheureuse de devoir quitter cet endroit, là où elle avait retrouvé de très bons amis, et là où elle avait vécu de nombreuses aventures.

Cependant, ce qui la consolait, c'est de savoir qu'elle allait garder contact avec ses meilleurs amis. En outre, la guerre s'était à peine achevée en faveur du survivant. Enfin ! Alors, à quoi bon gâcher cette joie en pensant à cette triste séparation ?

Hermione s'assit bien droite sur le petit tabouret au milieu de la pièce, faisant face aux nombreux professeurs qui avaient assurés ses cours le long de ces sept années, en tête de ce petit groupe, madame McGonnagall, l'organisatrice de ce fait qui consistait à ce que les élèves passent un par un, prennent une photo, puis répondent à la question de celle-ci.

Hermione souriait innocemment. Elle silla à cause du flash qui l'avait aveuglé, gardant ce beau sourire sur ses lèvres.

-« Hermione Granger, une gryffondor, la plus brillante élève que Poudlard ait jamais eu la chance d'avoir, et meilleure amie du jeune Harry Potter. En plus de ses efforts en classe, elle était toujours aux côtés du survivant avec leur meilleur ami, Ronald Weasley, et ont ensemble combattu, mettant leur vie en danger, le seigneur des ténèbres. » présenta encore une fois en un résumé la jeune brune qui se sentait très flattée face aux affirmations des autres professeurs.

-« Je… » commença la concernée, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire pour les remercier et leur montrer comme elle était fière d'être une sorcière.

-« On sait, on sait ! » l'interrompit MacGonagall en la fixant droit dans les yeux, en souriant de plus belle encore. « passons plutôt à la question qui marquera la période de vos études ici à Poudlard ! Veuillez choisir l'une des enveloppes juste devant vous ! »

Hermione obéit, impatiente de savoir de quoi s'agissait-il. Elle n'était ni outrée, ni vexée de l'attitude de son professeur de métamorphose. Au contraire, elle la remerciait intérieurement, parce qu'en fait, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver ses mots.

Elle prit l'enveloppe et voulut la lui tendre, mais celle-ci lui dit :

-« Ouvrez la, et lisez la à voix haute ! »

Hermione obéit sans ajouter mot encore une fois. Elle respira profondément avant d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Elle choisit alors d'en avoir une petite idée avant d'en faire part aux professeurs présents, et la lu avec les yeux :

_Si vous aviez 10 minutes encore à vivre, que seraient les choses que vous voudrez faire ?_

Hermione ouvrit la bouche toujours souriante, pour la lire à voix haute, mais s'en retint. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle se sentait si mal. Son sourire si charmant s'effaça, et son visage eut l'air si triste. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle qui était si impatiente de laisser une réponse à une simple question, qui laisserait sa trace à Poudlard ! Elle était choquée, presque paralysée. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger et respirait difficilement. Elle baissa la tête. A ce moment elle entendit un professeur tousser doucement. Tout le monde la regardait. Ca ne lui est jamais arrivé. Même dans les examens d'ASPIC. Elle sentait le regard des professeurs posés sur elle.

Mais oui ! Ce qui se passait, ce qui était surprenant, c'est qu'elle ne trouvait pas ses mots. Ou encore plus grave : Elle n'avait pas de réponse. Et la différence entre ce moment et celui des examens, c'est que dans ce cas, aucun livre n'avait la réponse, et qu'elle n'avait rien appris par cœur. Cette question était destinée à son cœur, et non pas à son cerveau.

Et ce qui la choquait davantage, c'est qu'elle n'y avait jamais pensé, qu'elle ne s'était jamais posée cette question, même juste avant la bataille finale. A ce moment là, elle savait que sa vie était en danger, mais n'avait jamais essayé de réaliser quelque chose.

Qu'est ce qu'elle ferait si elle avait seulement 10 autres minutes à vivre ? Elle voudrait sûrement que ceux qu'elle aime le sachent. Ses parents ? ils n'en doutaient pas une seconde. Harry ? Il savait bien qu'il était son meilleur ami. Ginny ? Elle était sûre de ce qu'elle représentait pour elle. La famille Weasley ? Ils la considéraient un membre de leur grande famille si spéciale, et elle avait eu l'occasion de leur faire part de ce qu'ils représentaient pour elle mainte fois. Ron ? Il savait qu'il était lui aussi son meilleur ami. Mais savait-il qu'elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, non pas comme un ami, mais comme étant un homme ? Savait-il ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre ? Avait elle su cacher ses sentiments ?

-« Mademoiselle Granger, nous attendons ! » fit enfin remarquer MacGonnagall.

Hermione leva les yeux du bout de parchemin, et les regarda tous. Soudain, elle se leva et courut vers la sortie, là où plein d'autres élèves attendaient leur tour. Elle chercha une touffe rousse, mais ne la vit nulle part. Par contre, Harry était toujours là, à discuter avec Neville Londubat. Elle s'approcha d'eux et dit :

-« Il est où, Ron ? »

-« Je sais pas ! » répondit Neville

-« Il a dit qu'il voulait aller faire un tour ! » fit Harry « Il est sûrement… »

-« Mademoiselle Granger ! » Fit MacGonnagall qui venait de surgir de la salle.

Mais Hermione n'y fit pas attention

-« Qu'est ce qui se…. ? » demanda Harry, mais Hermione n'était plus là. Elle s'était enfuie en courant en murmurant quelque chose du genre « pas le temps ! »

Hermione arriva devant le lac. Il n'était nulle part là aussi. Elle prit le temps de souffler et s'appuya contre le tronc du gigantesque arbre qui était juste à sa gauche. Il était difficile pour elle de respirer correctement, vu l'effort qu'elle venait de faire.

Il faisait si chaud et elle avait soif. Heureusement, à cet instant là, un vent si doux et si frais frappa, comme pour alléger sa soif et son sentiment de brûler à cause du soleil, même si elle était bien à l'abri sous l'ombre. Elle leva la tête tout en fermant les yeux, comme pour permettre à son cou aussi de savourer ce petit courant frais qui s'acheva quelques secondes plus tard. Elle fixa le lac avec envie, et vit celui qu'elle recherchait : Ron se baignait.

Viscéralement, elle courut sans encore plus tarder et se jeta dans l'eau sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Quand sa tête refit surface, la brunette vit que ron la regardait d'un air stupéfait, surpris et un peu choqué. Comment est-ce qu'une telle attitude pouvait venir d'une fille studieuse et sérieuse, en résumant, une miss-je-sais-tout ? Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il les cligna plusieurs fois.

Enfin, étant sûr que c'était bien elle, il lui sourit. Sans prononcer mot, Hermione 'se jeta' sur lui dans l'eau, et le serra très fort. Elle reposa sa tête sur son épaule musclée et ferma les yeux, ne se souciant plus de ce qui pouvait arriver à présent. On pouvait voir que des gouttes ruisselaient doucement sur ses joues. Ce n'étaient pas des gouttes d'eau, mais plutôt de larmes. Elle pleurait, mais ron n'en savait toujours rien.

Il s'agitait et bougeait vite dans l'eau :

-« Hermione, lâche moi, on va se noyer ! »

Mais rien, Hermione ne bougeait pas, même qu'elle s'agrippa davantage à lui, en entourant ses jambes autour de sa taille à lui.

-« Mais Hermione, qu'est ce que t'as aujourd'hui ? je vais plus pouvoir tenir longtemps, lâche moi ! »

Toujours rien

-« Bon sang ! » fit Ron.

Ils s'enfoncèrent ainsi dans l'eau. Ron ouvrit les yeux, et osa enfin la regarder. Elle avait l'air endormie. Elle fermait les yeux et le tenait, plutôt s'agrippait à lui fermement. Elle avait sûrement un problème, car elle n'avait jamais fait une chose pareille avant.

Ron les souleva à la surface. Il laissa tomber de l'obliger à le lâcher, et en revanche, entoura ses bras autour de sa taille. Ils s'enfoncèrent encore une fois sous l'eau, et cette fois, Hermione aussi ouvrit les yeux. Elle le questionna du regard et il hocha les épaules en lui souriant. Elle lui sourit timidement, quoique un peu tristement en se détachant de lui. Il paraissait un peu déçu, mais ne la lâcha pas pour autant. Il lui fit signe avec la tête de remonter puis le fit.

Une fois à la surface encore une fois, Ron la regarda et dit :

-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Hermione détourna son regard. Elle ne voulait pas tomber encore plus amoureuse de lui, de ses yeux…

Il se jeta sur elle à son tour et ils s'enfoncèrent tous les deux sous l'eau. Hermione ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait. Elle remonta difficilement, vu le léger poids du roux qui se cramponnait à elle.

-« Qu'est ce que tu fou ? tu veux nous noyer ? » dit Hermione en rigolant

-« Euh, oui ! » fit Ron en rigolant à son tour, tout en s'éloignant un peu d'elle. « Qu'est ce que t'as ? tu me sembles si bizarre aujourd'hui ! »

Hermione garda un peu d'eau dans sa bouche et la lui envoya en pleine figure.

-«c'est fou ça ! Je sais pas comment tu fais pour savoir si je me sens un peu mal ou pas ! »

Ron plongea sa tête dans l'eau, mais Hermione était apparemment inquiète. Son dernier regard n'annonçait rien de bon. Et effectivement, elle sentit quelqu'un l'attirer sous l'eau par ses pieds. Elle n'avait aucune chance, Ron était plus fort qu'elle. Heureusement qu'il la lâcha pas trop longtemps plus tard.

-« Ron, j'ai quelque chose à te dire ! C'est très important ! » Dit la gryffondor une fois à la surface de l'eau.

-« C'est bon, vas-y raconte, ça a un rapport avec Victooooooor Kkkkkrummm ? » fit il avec une grimace en évoquant le nom du bulgare qui représentait un 'rival' pour lui.

Hermione éclata de rire et dit :

-« T'es sadique ! Mais non, imbécile ! je veux qu'on parle de toi ! »

Elle s'interrompit, c'était sortit tout seul. Heureusement que ron continuait de rire, signe qu'il n'avait pas bien entendu.

-« De moi ? »

Et non, il avait tout entendu !

-« Euh oui ! euh… en fait, j'étais il y a quelque minutes à la salle où se passait ce stupide mini interview avec le professeur… »

-« MacGonnagall ? » l'interrompit Ron, et comme Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de la tête, il ajouta « ah, oui ? moi aussi j'ai passé mon tour, et j'ai quelque chose à te dire ! »

-« Comme je disais, j'ai lu ma question, étonnamment, j'ai conclu à la fin que je n'avais pas la réponse, ou plutôt, je ne voulais pas… »

Mais ron éclata de rire, l'interrompant :

-« Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être marrant ! » fit Hermione « donc, comme je disais… »

-« Mais Hermione, comment ça se fait ? » l'interrompit il encore une fois en éclatant de rire « Toi ? Ne pas avoir la réponse d'une question ? »

-« Oui, et alors ? » dit elle « Et chut, n'essaie pas d'en rajouter, laisse moi finir bon sang ! »

Ron décida de garder son air sérieux, et cela la fit sourire.

-« je n'avais pas de réponse, ou alors, je ne l'admettait pas ! »

-« Ca c'est drôle ! »

-« Ron ! » fit Hermione, outrée. « Et voilà, je voulais te dire que…. Je t'aime Ron ! »

Ron avala un peu d'eau de surprise. Avait-il bien entendu ? Venait-elle de lui avouer son amour ? Il continuait à la fixer alors qu'elle rougissait.

-« Ecoute Ron, je sais que j'ai mit notre amitié en danger, mais je me rends compte que pour moi, tu ne seras jamais plus mon meilleur ami ! Et ne crois surtout pas que je t'oblige, ou que même je te demande qu'on soit ensemble, non ! Je voulais juste que tu saches ! »

-« Herm… » commença Ron qui s'était reprit.

-« Non, Ron, laisse moi finir ! Si j'ai rassemblé mon courage et que je suis venue t'avouer mes sentiments aujourd'hui ron, c'est parce que je ferais en sorte de ne jamais plus te revoir ! et je voulais juste que tu sois au courant de l'existence d'une fille qui t'a aimé depuis le premier jour de votre rencontre ! Je ne te demande rien en revanche ! j'espère que tu n'oublieras jamais ces merveilleuses années qu'on a passé ensemble, même entant qu'amis. Et si tu veux savoir, ma question était qu'est ce que je ferais qui je savais que je n'avais que 10 autres minutes à vivre, et moi j'ai choisit de t'avouer mon amour ! A Dieu Ronald ! »

Hermione avait finit son discourt et Ron restait là, à la regarder comme si elle était une créature bizarre. Il n'aurait jamais regardé même un steak de cette façon.

Hermione lui tourna le dos, et nagea vers le bord du lac, les yeux ruisselants de larmes, de devoir lui dire A Dieu ainsi, sans ni baiser ni rien. Mais une main ferme la retint par le bras et la fit retourner. Elle se retrouva aussitôt en face de Ron qui souriait. Elle recule et recula alors qu'il s'avançait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au bord et soit coincée ainsi entre ce dernier et le corps de Ron qui était collé contre le sien, la faisant ressentir plein d'émotions en même temps.

-« Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te dire ce que j'avais à te dire ! » dit il

-« … »

-« Mais si j'avais cette question, j'aurais répondu que je passerais mes 10 dernières minutes à t'embrasser ! » dit il avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

La brune ne savait pas vraiment comment le prendre au début. Elle ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Alors elle resta ainsi, luttant contre elle-même pour ne pas céder. Mais finalement, répondit à ses baisers, devenant plus passionnants et passionnés. Hermione ressentait son cœur battre la chamade. Elle aussi aurait aimé passer ses dernières minutes à embrasser et caresser Ron. Instinctivement, elle passa ses bras autour de son coup, caressant sa nuque et ses cheveux, le laissant encore plus assoiffé par ses baisers qu'ils approfondirent. Ils s'embrassaient comme si ces simples baisers représentaient leur air et leur eau, comme s'ils ne vivront plus le lendemain s'ils ne le faisaient pas du plus profond de leur cœur.

Ron interrompit le baiser en cause de manque d'oxygène et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

-« Ce que j'hésitais de te dire, de t'avouer, c'est que moi aussi je t'aime, et peu m'importe depuis quand parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est depuis toujours, depuis ma naissance ! » dit il sincèrement, c'était clair dans ses yeux bleu plus clairs que jamais par la joie.

-« Ron…. Je… »

-« Chut ! laisse moi finir ! » la coupa t il « la question qu'on m'a posé m'a tellement choqué, que j'avais besoin de prendre de l'air et de rester un peu seul pour y penser, et c'était : qui est la personne qui en la perdant, vous perdez toute votre vie avec ? et moi aussi, je n'ai pas su répondre ! je croyais que c'était ma mère ou un membre de la famille, et soudain ton image a surgit au plus profond de moi alors que j'y cherchais, et je sais que je tiens à toi plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre ! »

-« Oh… Ron, merci ! » Dit Hermione avant de lui voler un baiser et de le serrer contre elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, sous les dangereux et brûlants coups de soleil, rafraîchis dans l'eau du lac, avant de reprendre leur séance de baisers fougueux qui montraient leur amour profond et sincère.

Derrière un arbre pas très loin, Luna et Ginny retirèrent leurs têtes et devinrent pratiquement invisibles derrière le tronc de l'arbre. Toutes les deux souriaient de satisfaction.

-« Enfin ! » fit Luna

-« ouais, t'as raison, c'est pas trop tôt ! » dit Ginny

-« Ouais ! » affirma Luna

-« Tu crois que je ferais mieux d'aller demander à (Harry pour Ginny et Neville pour Luna) ce qu'était sa question ? » demandèrent les deux amies en mêmes temps.

Elles s'échangèrent un regard malicieux et y allèrent en courant.

**FIN**

_Alors ? Verdict ? et dîtes moi franchement ce que vous en pensez ! Merci en tout cas pour avoir lu cette modeste fic, et si vous me laissiez maintenant une petite review ? Merci !_

_AMAL, je te dédie cette fic qui n'est pas assez, je sais, mais bon !_

_KissouXxX_


End file.
